Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters 'is the forty-sixth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 4. It features the Mythbusters: Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage rapping against the Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore. It was released November 10, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (voice) Mary Gutfleisch as Kari Byron Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci ??? as Grant Imahara Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore Taylor Cu as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (actor) ??? as Janine Melnitz (cameo) Lyrics To distinguish which team member is saying which line, there is a color-coding process. For the Ghostbusters, Peter's lines will be in blue, Ray's will be in red, Egon's will be in green, and Winston's will be in purple. Janine Melnitz will be in lime. For the Mythbusters, Adam's lines will be in yellow, Jamie's will be in brown, Tory's will be in red, Grant's will be in blue, Kari's will be in orange, and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man wil be in gray. If a team is rapping a line together, that line will be in the default white text. '''Ghostbusters: Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call, we're ready to defeat you! Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done, Spitting out the lyrics like, we got one! Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man Slinky, I collect spores, tell 'em 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler, I'll kick your Heinie-man, I'm a Savage killer. Mythbusters: Wow, your raps are just too whack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. Ghostbusters: That's enough from the Walrus and Dickless the clown! Let's show these Mythbitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, and heat 'em up, smokin'! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams, Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Mythbusters: Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari, Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows, and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man: Aww... aww... Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I'mma smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter, i don't play. Show these dweebs how to rock a beret. (Hey.) I live so large you can't harsh my mellow, Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Poll Trivia *At the number of 10, this battle has the most rappers out of every ERB. *This is the first season premiere to include group rappers. *This is the first season premiere to have a guest rapper/rappers as a title character/characters. *This is the first season premiere since Season 1 to not be a Hitler vs Vader battle. *This is the first season premiere with a female rapper. **This is the 5th battle to have a female rapper in general. **It is also the second battle to have a man battle a woman, after Adam vs Eve. **It is also the first team battle to include a female. *This is the first season premiere to include a non-human rapper. *This is the first season premiere not to have a rapper played by Nice Peter battling a rapper played by EpicLLOYD. **Instead, they are rapping on the same side. *This is the sixth battle to feature a scientist, after Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, Rick Grimes vs Walter White and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. *This is the fourth battle to be released the same day as a previous one (Darth Vader vs Hitler), after Hitler vs Vader 2 (Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris), Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD), and Artists vs TMNT (Gandalf vs Dumbledore). *This is the second time two purely fictional characters (Ghostbusters and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) from the same work have rapped towards one another. The first one was in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, where Ebenezer Scrooge rapped against The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Category:Character main pages Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:Mary Doodles